Air purifier devices are used for cleaning indoor air from pollutants. Conventional air purifier devices comprise a fan arranged to produce an air flow through the air purifier device and a filter arranged to filter the air flow produced by the fan, whereby air-borne particles in the air flow adhere to the filter and purified air is exhausted from the air purifier device. After some time of usage, the filter eventually gets clogged by particles and needs to be replaced by a new filter in order to maintain the efficiency of the air purifier device.
WO9534366 shows an air purifier device comprising a housing accommodating a fan, a replaceable filter and a grille enclosing and securing the filter to the housing. The grille is releasable from connection with the housing by pressing a button located on top of the housing, whereby a user can replace the filter. The grille needs to be slightly tilted and lifted out of a base of the housing when removed from the housing.
A problem with known air purifier devices is that replacement of the filter is cumbersome and may be difficult for the user. Further, filter replacement difficulties may imply a risk that the replacement filter does not get properly positioned resulting in impaired function of the air purifier device.